Player Crafting
If you wish to use Downtime to Craft Magical or Mundane items you get progress by the hour, not the day or week. Each downtime day you take gives you 8 hours of work. Remember you get a week of downtime days per real life day. Combining items costs 1.5x the second items cost. Making an item slotless is 2x cost. Making an item fit a different slot than the original is 1.5x cost and it should make sense for the item to be in the different slot. Bonuses that add to or multiple crafting stack with other bonuses but not themselves. Example: you can not use multiple people with cooperative crating or more than one set of Amazing Tools of Manufacture. If you wish to make a custom item not listed from a Paizo source or a 3rd Party Item, you must request it off our forums. Any craft check can be rolled or you may take 10 + your bonuses. Magical Crafting You may split magical crafting into hourly shifts of work. Each hour nets 125gp toward toward one magical item. Until you finish that magical item, you may not start another. You can speed this progress up, by increasing your crafting DC by 5 and make 250gp a hour. Other bonuses, like cooperative crafting, also affect your hourly total. Once the time needed to make an item passes, you can roll in discord or Take 10 to make the needed DC for the item. Some magical items effect these rules: Amazing Tools of Manufacture replace one hour of work to become 2000gp. The Blackwick Cauldron allows you to make multiple potions in one day. When crafting magical items you can add +5 DC to replace any requirement, including caster level. So as long as you can make the DC, you can make higher level items. The only prerequisite is that you can not bypass is the feat needed to craft the item. Intelligent Items maybe crafted by players but the player will need to involve a GM. Intelligent Items are difficult to create and you will need rare unique materials found by questing. Mundane Crafting You split mundane crafting into hours but unlike magical crafting you can make more than one item a day. You may increase the item's DC by 10 to speed up your work. Other bonuses like Cooperative crafting and Signature Skill (craft) Feat at rank 5 and 15 affect these totals. Items like the Amazing tools of manufacture replace one hour of work to be 2000gp toward completion. # Find the item’s price in gold pieces. # Find the item’s DC from Table: Craft Skills. # Pay 1/3 of the item’s price for the raw material cost. # Make an appropriate Craft check representing one hour of work. If the check succeeds, multiply your check result by the DC and divide by 8. If the result equals the price of the item, then you have completed the item. If the result doesn’t equal the price, then it represents the progress you’ve made for that hour. Record the result and make a new Craft check for the next hour, until your total reaches the price of the item.